-1 -Minus Ichi- (-1 -マイナスイチ-)/guide
='Flowchart'= ---- ='Maps'= ---- -1DarkWorldMap.png|Dark World -1WreckageMaze.png|Wreckage Maze ='Effects'= ---- 'Ohoshi-sama (おほしさま)' Appearance: Sonoko's head is replaced with a star. Passive Effect: None. Action: (left Shift) The star shines, making the screen flash momentarily. Location: Found in the Lighthouse. Practical Uses: Can light up dark areas. Used to navigate through Dark World. Enter the dark blue door to Heaven. Go right and interact with the green bust. Enter the lake to the Lantern Cave. Navigate your way through the maze to a small green tree. Interact with it and go all the way up the stairs. Interact with the huge star in the Lighthouse. 'Mini Dress (ミニドレス)' Appearance: Sonoko wears a blue mini dress. Passive Effect: None. Action: (left Shift) Sonoko's face splits in half and opens like a closet door would. Location: Found in the Vanitas Void. Practical Uses: Stops NPC movement. Can allow you to move past chasers. Enter the cream door to Sepia Mansion. Go down the hallway (don't enter any doors). Go down the stairs and take the bottom exit to the Rainy Garden. Go up and left from where you find the Teru Teru Bouzu effect and interact with the circular garden with a red plaque on it. Go right through the Sandy Path. Interact with the dresser. Step on the eye that has liquid dripping into it to the Stone Corridors. In the maze take the path going up to the left and find/go between two silver forks to the Vanitas Void. In the maze, avoid chasers and find a table with Sonoko's head on it. Interacting with it gives the effect, along with a change of BGM and a small cinematic. 'Odango (お団子)' Appearance: Sonoko wears her hair in an Odango bun style, along with a plain dress and jacket. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Teleport Maze. Practical Uses: None. (Ohoshi-sama effect is required for this effect.) Enter the red door to Dark World. Equip the Ohoshi-sama effect to light the area. Go right and down from the door. Enter a pink door in the middle of a large patch of leaves to the Tile Passage. Take the bottom exit of the path to the Teleport Maze. You will now be on a cube with tiles that will teleport you when stepped on. Step on the following tiles: Left, Left, Left, Left, Bottom one, Right, Right again and finally the one above you. Interact with the NPC with the Odango hairstyle. 'Passion Flower (時計草)' Appearance: Sonoko's head is replaced with a Passion Flower. Passive Effect: None. Action: (left Shift) Sonoko withers and falls apart. She will then reappear in the Nexus. Location: Found in the Sepia Mansion. Practical Uses: Allows the player to return to the Nexus faster and get out of inescapable areas. Enter the cream door to the Sepia Mansion. Go all the way down the hallway (don't enter any doors). Go down the stairs and enter the large double doors. Interact with the statue at the end of the room. 'Plane (飛行機)' Appearance: Sonoko rides in an airplane. Passive Effect: Sonoko's movement speed doubles. Action: None. Location: Found in Heaven. Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world faster and out. Enter the dark blue door to Heaven. Go left and enter the large hand. Interact with the broken plane. 'Teru Teru Bouzu (てるてるぼうず)' Appearance: Sonoko wears a green raincoat. Passive Effect: None. Action: (left Shift) Sonoko flaps her coat and rain starts falling. Pressing Shift again makes the rain disappear. Location: Found in the Rainy Garden. Practical Uses: None. Enter the cream door to Sepia Mansion. Go down the hallway (don't enter any doors). Go down the stairs and take the bottom exit to the Rainy Garden. Go left and up from where you exit. Find the NPC pictured to the right to get the effect. (The NPC will usually be wandering around in front of a circular garden). 'Minus Screwdriver (マイナスドライバー)' Appearance: Sonoko has white hair, wears a black dress and carries a screwdriver. Passive Effect: After killing a NPC, Sonoko's hair will be stained red. Killing enough NPCs will make her hair completely red until the effect is unequiped. Action: (left Shift) Sonoko makes a forward stabbing motion. (Z) When interacting with another character, Sonoko will stab them. Location: Found in the Wreckage Maze. Practical Uses: Used to kill some NPCs. Also used to access certain events. Enter the circular green door to Cinema World. Go down from the door until you reach a single still figure with flowers coming out of it. Go right until you reach a tree with a tree stump in front of it. Go down and interact with the scarecrow to the left. Interact with the white flower to reach Snow World. Go straight up and then right through the Construction Path to the Wreckage Maze. Navigate your way downwards through the maze to a multicolored NPC (avoid the chasers). Interact with the sepia film screen. 'Coat (コート)' Appearance: Sonoko has brown hair and wears a black hat with an orange coat. Passive Effect: None. Action: (left Shift) Sonoko flicks her hair slightly and snow starts falling. Pressing Shift again makes the snow disappear. Location: Found near the Moss Path. Practical Uses: None. Enter the circular green door to Cinema World. Go left until you reach a still figure with plants with red stems growing out of it. Go down and interact with the melting pink block. Go down the Moss Path. Head up the stairs across the pathway then go left. Interact with the figure with the orange coat. 'Itokenashi (イトケナシ)' Appearance: Sonoko becomes a younger version of herself wearing a kimono. Passive Effect: Sonoko's movement speed halves. Action: (left Shift) Sonoko sits and bows. Pressing Shift again will make her stand back up. Location: Found in the Aerial Washitsu. Practical Uses: None. Enter the cream door to Sepia Mansion. Go down the hallway (don't enter any doors). Go left to a separated way, choose the front exit to the Obsolete Alleyway, go straight left to the Docks and ride the boat to the Port. exit the place to the Swamp, go north-east and climb a ladder to the Aerial Washitsu. Enter the door and interact with the weird creature. 'Boy (ボウイ)' Appearance: Sonoko becomes a boy. Passive Effect: Sonoko's name will change to Ennosuke (苑ノ助) in the menu. Action: None. Location: Found in the Monochrome Town. Practical Uses: None. Enter the dark blue door to Heaven. Go right and interact with the green bust. Enter the lake to the Lantern Cave. Navigate your way through the maze to a weird NPC which leads you to the Temple, interact with the neon NPC to the Neon World, interact with the small piece between two neon sticks to the Monochrome Town, go north and find an entrance to a building, go upstairs to the second floor, enter the last room and interact with the boy. After getting the effect, the room will be permanently locked and Sonoko will be trapped in a dark version of Monochrome Town. 'Music Box (オルゴール)' Appearance: Sonoko becomes a faceless horned doll. Her right arm is replaced with a wind-up key. Passive Effect: No footstep sounds play as Sonoko moves. Action: (left Shift) Sonoko will turn the key and music will start playing whenever Sonoko moves. Location: Found in the Glass World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the cream door to Sepia Mansion. Go down the hallway (don't enter any doors). Go left to a separated way, choose the right exit to the Mural Maze, choose up, left, bottom and bottom to the Abandoned Sea. Go south-west and find a snail to teleport you to Glass World. Go north-west and find an abstract glass that teleports you to a pathway leading to a secluded room with a giant horned girl. Interact with her hand. Monokeros (ものけろす) Appearance: Sonoko becomes a girl with a pink and blue color scheme, gains horns and pigtails. Passive Effect: Sonoko's movement speed doubles Action: (left Shift) Sonoko stops moving and jumps into the air. Location: Found in the Sugary Path. Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world faster. (Ohoshi-Sama effect is needed for this effect.) Enter the red door to Dark World. Equip the Ohoshi-sama effect to light the area. Go right and slightly downwards to the Hospital. Find your way through to the Sugary Road. Find and interact with a large key that will take you to a spot near the effect. Look for a wall with a painting on it. Interact with it to get the effect. ='Events'= ---- 'Apartment 401' Enter the cream door to Sepia Mansion and head straight through the halls without taking any doors or stairs until you reach the Obsolete Alleyway. When you see an open garage door, enter, then go up until you've reached the fourth floor; enter the right door. This room is the only one in the Apartment Building to be occupied by an NPC - a green-haired girl. A radio plays in the living room that can be toggled on and off. By repeatedly turning the radio off, leaving the room, and entering, there is a chance the music will stop, but the radio still animates as if it is playing music. Interacting with it again distorts the room and turns the girl into a chaser, similar to the Uboa event of Yume Nikki. The door out will be stuck, and will require multiple interactions to unlock it and escape. Noticeably, returning to the room after this event reveals the door still locks itself and requires extra effort to open. Note that if you equip the Minus Screwdriver in this room, the girl will begin shaking her head and backing away, distressed. 'Temple Face' Go to the Temple and go through the banquet room to a place with a gray background and a set of eyes. Interacting with the edge pans the screen up and shows the face in full. There is a chance that chasers appear when looking at the face, seemingly connected to the Mini Dress effect. 'Garden Patient' Go to the Wreckage Maze and find an NPC on the north-west side to teleport to the Lost Garden. Go bottom, right, bottom, then turn back. You will find a girl in a bed, hooked up to medical equipment. Interacting with her causes Sonoko to start crying and wake up. 'Warm Heart' (The Minus Screwdriver effect is required for this event.) Enter the red door to Dark World and find a blonde girl to enter the Hospital. Interacting with the northmost door displays an image, but the eastern door takes you to a pathway ending at a metal safe with a pulse. Using the Minus Screwdriver effect on the safe opens it up, revealing a large beating heart and waking up Sonoko. 'Apartment Take-off / Flying Event' (The Plane effect is needed for this event.) Enter the cream door to Sepia Mansion and head straight through the halls without taking any doors or stairs until you reach the Obsolete Alleyway. When you see an open garage door, enter, then go up until you've reached the rooftop. Go right to an area with a tree and interact with the top edge of the building using the Plane effect. Sonoko will fly off into the night sky. Pressing X will end the effect, returning Sonoko to the rooftop. Jump of Despair (The Minus Screwdriver and Ohoshi-sama effects are needed for this event.) Enter the red door to Dark World. Equip the Ohoshi-sama effect to light the area. Go right and slightly downwards to the Hospital. Find your way to the big cupcake and use the Minus Screwdriver and interact with the big key, in the next area find a chair with a doll on it and interact with it, go west, in the last area go south and interact with a gap in the fence to trigger an event. Category:Walkthroughs